It is known to inflate an inflatable protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant upon the occurrence of an event for which occupant protection is desired, such as a vehicle collision or rollover. One particular type of inflatable protection device is an air bag. Occupant protecting air bags are inflatable in a passenger compartment of the vehicle between certain vehicle structures and one or more occupants of the vehicle. Another type of inflatable protection device is a pedestrian protecting air bag. Pedestrian protecting air bags are inflatable outside of the passenger compartment between certain external surfaces of the vehicle structure and pedestrians outside the vehicle.